Ancient
by Bell.Bit
Summary: It all started with me finding some old journals. Then as time went on I started seeing her plans. This was what she wanted to achieve. Her new world order. The reign of the damned and enslavement of the human race. Question is why this this happening to me.
1. Queen

Queen Akasha.

Queen of the damned Akasha.

My Queen, my mothers Queen, Queen of all vampires. All in all a very powerful ancient force. Akasha was the first vampire in history. Was being the key word here for she was killed. I mean she was evil. Even as a human she was an unbelievably beautiful woman and although her beauty radiated from her in waves she was dark, and nihilistic. She had no sense of morality, or human compassion. Everything she did was based off of her need to fill her inner emptiness.

I remember seeing her a couples times before her fall. She always spoke of a new world order, a world where she would reign supreme, enslaving the human race damned to serve as food for her people. She pictured blood red skies. Corpses littered all over the land. She had goals. Dark and twisted but goals nonetheless.

Now you maybe asking why Im telling you all this. Well its simple. I found one of my moms old journal and Akasha Queen of the damned was my aunt.

Hello there! First off I wanna say no im not ditching my other stories. Ive already started on chapter 4 of Fates Design and have plans for the next chapter of Melodious. The reason I started on this is because well, I was watching Queen of the Damned and something started forming in my head I had to get this out. Told from Marshalls pov I hope you enjoyed this short chapter cuz the next one wont be so short. I did some research on Akasha and found the information written here and I DO NOT own any of these wonderful charaters. Anyways R&R babies. Till next time ;p


	2. Banquet

Reading my moms journal. I learned a few things one being that the reason Akasha died was because a witch she had condemned to death ended up killing her. Mekare, Akashas killer then became Queen later finding a mate. Another thing I learned was that my mother killed her.

"Huh. Well that explains some things"

See after my mom killed Mekare, her mate wanted revenge. He came after what he thought would hurt my mom the worst. Me. I ended up killing him thus becoming King.

Hearing my stomach rumble, I closed the journal and floated outta my room.

It was late and the castle was quiet. I always wondered why it was always like this I mean this is a vampires castle. Vampires don't sleep at night. The fuck…

Clanging and crashing erupted from the kitchen. Well at least its not that quiet anymore.

Floating in the kitchen I quickly ducked just as a butcher knife flew right where my head was.

"Geez Hanna"

I Straightened up as I watched our cooks body freeze, turning to face me her light green eyes widened.

"Your majesty I.. Im sorry! Please excuse this mess" she bowed deeply

"I don't really care much for the mess but you almost butchered my head"

Her eyes widened even more and she dropped to her knees.

"My apologies my king!"

Everything was silent once more. I slowly made my way to Hanna lowering myself until I was standing on the ground a loud gurgling noise erupted from my midsection and Hannah abruptly stood up causing me to quickly float up and away from her.

I watched as Hanna rushed over to the massive refrigerator and took out a large silver container. Red liquid was poured into a tall glass cup. It was thick and had a metallic scent.

Not looking at me Hanna gave it to me.

"Thank you"

Hanna bowed once again and went on to return the container.

Finishing my drink I set the glass cup down by the large sink.

Looking back at the cook she was shaking. I floated to her and held her shoulders steady. Her head bowed.

"Hanna whats doing on? Ive never seened you this troubled." Well it was true in the 500 years shes served us she has never acted like this.

"Im sorry my lord. Your mother has just notified me that there will be a royal banquet. It's a very special and delicate occasion and I need to get everything ready"

I released her shoulders.

"Hmm so that's what all the fuss don't worry so much Im sure it isn't as big a deal as shes making it seem." I smiled at the poor cook.

"Oh no my lord this is very important. Its your bride banquet."

She slightly smiled but I was stumped.

"Br.. Bride banquet?"

Her smile widened a little more but I was still frozen on the spot.

"Yes my lord in this day and age your mother believes it time for a bride to be chosen"

Hanna must have noticed my shocked expression.

"King?…. King Marshall Lee?..Ki.."

Hanna almost fell to the floor with how fast I flew outta the kitchen.

_A bride?! A fucking bride?! Im fucking 19! Sorta… The fuck is mom thinking?! _

Ignoring the shocked and surprised looks I received from the now very active staff I burst through my moms bedroom only to find it empty.

Hearing laugher coming from the castles dining room. I slammed her door shut and flew towards the speaking voices.

"Mom whats this bride business?!"

"Marshall Lee calm down"

"How can I calm down when my mom is planning on making me tie the knot?!"

"Listen you are over a thousand years old its about time you become king of the Nightosphere"

"I AM KING"

"Regardless its time for you to claim a queen and do not raise your voice at me again"

"Ughhh mom I don't want a bride! I don't wanna get married at least not yet"

My mom said nothing to me only turned to a servant that had apparently came in during our argument.

"Ashley take this insolent boy and prepare him for our banquet"

She ignored me. I felt my eye twitch. The glass cups, mirrors and windows all shattered and I left before my mom angered me more.

Ashley found me in my room. She smirked and sauntered over to me and slowly wrapped her arms around me. She was around my age, her hair was white and in a ponytail. Her black eyes gleamed as they met mine.

"Not now"

I pushed her away and she almost fell.

"Ugh Marsh baby"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes hovering above her.

"Why must you insist on calling me that? I thought we established that your just a fuck and that was ages ago"

She got up and pulled me towards her. I pushed her away again.

"Just get out"

"But I have to get you ready baby'

My eyes narrowed and glowed. The air thickened and Ashley fell to the floor clutching her throat. She gasped for air and crawled quickly out of my room.

I shook my head and started to change.

Sigh _a fucking bride. Crazy bitches. _


End file.
